we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Stranger in a Stranger Land
Stranger in a Stranger Land is a Story Quest in They Came From Below DLC. It is aquired after Roger and Jame enters the hidden lab underneath their house. Objectives *What's down there? *Pick up Ray Gun *Shoot Red Barrels *Enter facility *Save James from the Robot! *Explore further *Turn off security *Get to the generator room *Reactivate tower 1 *Reactivate tower 2 *Reactivate tower 3 *Run! *Use escape hatch *Shoot it! *Go to the security room *Survive the robots *Turn off the security system *Find a way to deactivate the lasers In-Game Description What is this massive complex? What's behind those doors? All right. Robots made this for Dr. Faraday. But why? What is it for? Why didn't she bother to mention it to James and me? Well, that one is obvious: she thinks we're a "couple of numpties." But ... Robots...! Oooh! A Ray Gun! Just like in my speculative fiction paperbacks! I wonder what happens when I fire the gun at those harmless-looking barrels? Oh, bother. James is going to sulk now. Dr. Faraday's somewhere in this facility. We've got to find her. ... Though if I'm being honest with myself, I hope I don't find her too quickly! This place is a speculative fiction reader's dream come true! But it is a frightful mystery. How could Dr. Faraday make robots all by herself down here? And if she had help, why didn't we know about it? A robot is attacking James! To arms! To arms! I've got to find Dr. F. She must be somewhere down there. What if she's hurt? Mustn't delay. There are rather more laser beams than are healthy. I hope there's somewhere I can turn off the security. I may have overstepped... as usual. Security's off... but so's everything else. We won't be able to rescue Dr. F until I can get the power turned back on! Now, to find my way out of here. Were those robots fighting each *other*? Are there more than one faction? Do I have time to ponder this before they grind me into gears? I think I've stayed quite long enough. That's enough angry robots for a lifetime, thank you! Finally. If I just pull this switch that ought to take care of those lasers blocking my way for good. Oh. More lasers. Wonderful. Never seems to be an end to these nasty things. Still, there must be a way in here to shut them off somehow... mustn't there? Walkthrough As Roger and James finds out about the underground facility underneath their house, Roger goes out to find the whereabouts of Dr. Faraday. Instead, he finds the Ray Gun on display and decides to take it with him. The player is taught how to use the gun by shooting at the yellow barrels nearby. Just before Roger goes passes through the power facility, James calls him over to help save him from a Robot suddenly attacking him, teaching the player about the Ray Gun's built in Electro-Mace and beating the first enemy of the DLC. After defeating the robot, Roger enters the Power facility. Taking the elevator down, he activates the security system and therefore has to make his way past the lasers and robots patrolling the area. The player has to get inside a room, climb up on the equipment by the wall and crawl through the vents to get past the wall of laser beams blocking the way, alternatively, the player can jump through the lasers, although they'll take damage in the process. Continuing down the halls, the player finds a room with a button they need to activate by shooting at it, this teaches the player about charged shots. When it's been activated, head through the vent above the metal crate and into the security room. In the security room, the player will need to fend off three robots protecting the area. By the control table, the player finds an extension to their Ray Gun, it will allow the player to charge up the gun by swinging the mace around. After flipping the switch, this activates a bunch of lasers on the cylinder like object in the middle of the room, it will also start to spin. There are four large buttons by the side of the walls that power the lasers, move through the laser beams when they are down for a short period of time to get to each button faster, they have to be charge shot at. Continue further down the halls, now that the power is out, the laser beams are gone and the player is allowed to explore freely. Head into the elevator and they will come into a room with three large buttons they have to shoot at, difference is, these buttons are timed, the player has to activate all of them in time to continue further. When all of the buttons are activated, head to the switch by the elevator and flip it. Then jump through to the next hallway, robots will patrol the floor beneath, so if the player wants to stay out of trouble they can manouver on the hanging platforms, there are a couple crates hidden on the platforms that the player is able to get to with valueable loot in it. At the other end of the hall and ontop of the hanging platforms is a switch, flip it and go through the now opened doors. Go through the next hallway and flip the switch on the other end there as well. This will lead Roger to the Generator room. There are three pillars with two switches on each pillar and two buttons close by on the walls that activate the switches, the buttons are timed, by looking at the cable leading to the switches the player will know which of the buttons activates which switch. When getting closer to each pillar, three robots will appear from the ground and attempt to stop the player, it's best to deal with each wave separately and not run to all of the pillars and trigger all robots to appear and attack the player. When all of the switches has been flipped, head through the opened gates. This will trigger a cutscene where Roger finds that there are two factions of robots going against each other, when the cutscene is over, the robots will go after the player. Do not attempt to take down each and every robot, just run and jump through the opened doors at the end of the hall. Here, the player can find another upgrade for their Ray Gun. Go through the hatch door to the right and head past the corridors, on the other end is a ladder leading to the outside. Collectibles Notes that the player will gather Melting Star (On the desk on the main control room) Ray Gun (Downstairs by the metal crates) Planet X (Ontop of a metal crate close to the Security room) Thiomotilene (Ontop of the desk in the Securtiy room) Stimulus (Ontop of a metal crate nearby the motilene crystals) Look Who's Talking (On the tray next to the control board with the three timed buttons) Bootup (On the desk next to the switch at the end of the hall) Proud Progress (On the desk next to the beaten up robot and switch) Striving (Crumbled on the ground to the right in the escape hatch room) Trivia *The name of the quest may be a reference to the science fiction novel, Stranger is a Strange Land. *A tiny piñata from the prologue is placed on the far right ontop of the desk in the main control room. Category:Quests